A complementary bipolar transistor device is attracting much attention as a device implementing an ultra high speed, low power consumption LSI (large scale integrated circuit). One conventional example is disclosed in "An NPN 30 GHz, PNP 32 GHz fT Complementary Bipolar Technology", Onai, et al. 1993 IEEE. In such a complementary bipolar device, the performance of the device is determined by the poorer of NPN and PNP transistors which is poorer in characteristic. It is, therefore, desirable to match the characteristics of both transistors with each other, and in the conventional example, the NPN and PNP transistors are arranged in a completely symmetrical configuration. However, the conventional device requires a step of separately forming a base polysilicon electrode and an emitter polysilicon electrode by ion implantation or the like. The conventional design is disadvantageous in the number of fabrication steps, TAT (Turn Around Time) and cost.